Her Risk
by SingerMe
Summary: Kitty risks her life to save Matt.
1. Chapter 1

Her Risk

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc paced around the room a little, clearly agitated. "She loves you, ya know." He stated angrily.

Matt nodded, not taking his eyes off of the small, still form lying on the cot in front of him.

"She risked her life for you, and if you go after those men, the way I think you're going to, then her risk will be for nothing and you know it.

Matt didn't answer. If Doc's words registered with him at all it didn't show. He just continued to stare at the woman in the bed before him. His mind kept playing over and over the events of the last 3 days.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

They had been on a picnic, a rare thing for them. The town had been quiet and somehow they had both managed to sneak out of town for a few hours unnoticed by the citizens of Dodge.

The day had been wonderful. Though spring weather in this part of Kansas, could be unpredictable, they hadn't been disappointed at the days conditions. The two of them had enjoyed not only the weather, and the picnic lunch Kitty had prepared, but mostly and especially each other. Though ostensibly there to fish, they hadn't even put their poles by the water.

They were lying on a quilt that Kitty had laid down for them, locked in each others arms, when a gruff voice sounded behind them. "Well ain't that a purty sight?"

Matt was on his feet in an instant, his hand reaching for his gun. However, it dawned on him, his gun was coiled up on the seat of the buggy with his badge. Kitty rose to stand beside him. Pushing her behind him, he looked at the man before him, trying to gauge what danger, if any, he posed to them.

The man was about 50, stocky, with shaggy beard and droopy mustache. Though sitting on horseback, Matt could see he wasn't very tall. However looking at his gruff exterior, Matt could tell he made up for his lack of height with brawn.

"What do you want?" Matt asked him trying to keep his voice even.

"I want Matt Dillon." The man answered, studying the couple in front of him. As he sat there 3 other men rode up, one just as raunchy-looking as the other, and surrounded the couple. None of them looked or smelled as though they had been near a bath for sometime.

Matt looked at them each though, and saw the way they wore their guns. These men were gunmen. Matt could feel Kitty tremble beside him. She too recognized the type of men these were, and also the fact that they didn't know who Matt was.

"You two know Matt Dillon?" the man in front of them asked.

"He's the Marshal in Dodge" Kitty answered struggling to keep the tremor from her voice. Matt placed a hand on her arm, silently cautioning her.

"We know that, Missy." The man sneered at her. "But he ain't in Dodge right now. Feller in town said he sometimes comes out here to fish."

"A lot of people come out here to fish." She snapped at him. Her irritation at his manner, and his calling her 'Missy', had worked to overcome her fear.

The man leered at her. "Guess that ain't all they come out here for is it?" he grinned.

Matt's grip on her arm got a little bit tighter. "We don't know where he is." Matt said. He was hoping Kitty could keep her temper in check.

She couldn't. "Even if we did we wouldn't tell you."

The man spurred his horse up close to Kitty, reached down grabbed her by the arm pulling her up close to him.

Kitty tried to break his grip as Matt started forward to her aid. One of the other men rode up next to him and kicked him, knocking him to the ground. "This here's between Nate and the woman." He growled as he pulled his gun and pointed it at Matt.

Kitty stopped struggling, when she realized Matt could be hurt trying to help her.

"That's better." Nate said. "There ain't nothing I hate worse, than a mouthy woman." Kitty wisely kept silent this time. Nate looked over at the expression on Matt's face as he held Kitty in a vice like grip. "Don't like me touching her, do you?" he chuckled. Matt didn't reply and Nate didn't expect one.

Looking into her blue eyes, Nate couldn't tell what the woman was thinking. 'She'd be good at poker,' he thought. "So you ain't seen this Marshal?" he asked.

"That's what I said." She replied, as calmly as she could. She knew better than to show any emotion to these men at all. Nate chuckled again and dropped her to the ground. Kitty scrambled to her feet and back towards Matt.

"You know," Nate said "I'm kinda inclined to believe you, Red. I figure the Marshal would be a bit too busy, to be out here with a piece of fluff like you." The other three men giggled and Matt started to rise, his own temper flaring, but Kitty stopped him.

"Please no," she whispered. Matt remained still only with the greatest of effort.

Nate grinned down at her. "You're lucky, woman that I ain't got the time, or I'd teach you about that mouth. Come on boys." Nate turned to ride off, before he spotted the buggy with the picnic basket sitting in the back.

Matt stiffened when he saw Nate ride over to it. "The basket's empty." He called after him hoping to deter him.

"Is that so?" Nate reached down into the buggy & picked up the basket and looked inside, seeing the truth in Matt's words. In a show of temper, he threw the basket and started to turn about, when he saw something glittering on the seat. Taking a closer look he picked up the gun holster and badge that Matt had left lying there. "So you don't know where the Marshal is, huh?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Her Risk – 2

Standard Disclaimers apply

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc stood looking down at his patient. She was so still, that he repeatedly took her wrist to check her pulse. It was there, but weak and thready. The bullet had wreaked havoc on her body, and the surgery to remove it and repair the damage it had caused, had been hell for both the patient and her physician. Shortly after the surgery infection and fever had set in. Doc had sent Festus back to Dodge, to get the supplies he would need to take care of her, but Festus hadn't yet returned.

She was weak, too weak, and though he didn't say it, Doc wasn't sure she would make it through another night. Placing his hand on her forehead, he noted the fever hadn't diminished. It didn't seem to have risen any higher either, but still, he was afraid to hope.

Matt said nothing, as he continued to wipe her brow and chest with a cool, wet cloth. He watched Doc's ministrations and looked up at him hopefully.

Doc just shook his head. He wanted to offer hope and encouragement to his friend, but he was too tired and heartbroken to lie. He just kept wishing things had turned out differently.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMMKMK**

Doc had been out on the prairie, tending to a farmer who had broken his leg. He was on his way back to town, when he spotted the buggy next to the pond. He remembered Matt saying something about a picnic he had planned with Kitty. But it was late. Usually on their rare outings, they would've been back in town by now, each going back to their respective jobs.

Doc pulled his own rig up next to the abandoned one, noticing an upended picnic basket a few yards away. The horse was gone, and its rigging was lying on the ground by the buggy. Doc checked the vehicle over and could find no reason for abandoning it. Looking around he noticed the quilt on the ground, next to the big oak tree and hoof prints. Lots of those. Doc was no tracker, but it looked to him like three or four or more horses had been there. He didn't like the looks of this, not at all.

Doc got back into his buggy and raced back to town. He knew there was always an outside chance that the buggy didn't belong to Matt and Kitty, but he had a bad feeling that it did.

Once he reached town he drove straight to the jail. Pulling on the reins he brought the carriage to a halt and got out, pulling himself up on to the boardwalk. Going into the jail he called for Festus, finding him just outside the back door. Doc explained to the deputy what he had found, and his suspicions as to what it could mean.

Festus started for the door immediately to raise a search party, but Doc stopped him. "Festus, now wait a minute. First of all, don't you think we ought to make sure that Matt & Kitty aren't back in town?"

"Wall golly bill, Doc. Matthew ain't here, don't that tell you something?"

"No, no it doesn't. Matt could've stopped somewhere along the way. Now, why don't you go on down to the Long Branch, and see if Kitty's back. If she's not, then we'll go from there."

Festus agreed and went down to the saloon. Sam hadn't seen her since she and Matt had left that morning, and he was getting worried. Festus was too. "Sam we gotta get us a search party going." Festus told the bartender. Sam nodded. "Alright Festus. Where do you want to meet?"

"Out at the pond." Festus answered. "I'm going on out there and you and the boys come on out when you can." Sam nodded as Festus headed on out to the stable for his mule. As quick as he could he got Ruth saddled and headed out.

Doc stood outside of the Long Branch and watched him ride out. Going back inside he called Sam over. "Sam did Festus tell you to get a search party started?"

"Yes sir, he did." Sam answered. "I was just heading out to do that now."

"How long do you think it'll take?" Doc asked.

"Oh, we should be able to leave in about an hour or so. Why doc?"

"Well I was just thinking," Doc answered. "It's going to be dark in an hour or so, and there's not going to be much of a moon out tonight. I don't know that you all would be of any help to Festus, if you were to go out there."

Sam stood for a moment considering the doctor's words. "Well, Doc, you could be right but I promised Festus we'd be out there."

"Yeah I know you did, Sam," Doc stood for a moment thinking. "I'll tell you what, Sam, you go ahead and round up some boys but wait till morning. If we don't come back before that, then you and everyone come on out there. In the meantime I'll go on out there and let Festus know what I told you."

"Alright, Doc." Sam agreed. He truly wanted to go right then, but what Doc had said held merit, and he knew Festus stood a better chance of finding them than anyone he might be able to round up.

Doc nodded at Sam and went back out the doors, and headed back over to the jail to get his buggy. Once he'd climbed in though, a thought came to him. Climbing back out, he went into the jail and pulled one of the rifles from the wall. He wasn't much of a hand with guns, and really wasn't sure why he was doing this, but his gut told him he would need it.

Doc went back out and climb back into the buggy, turning the horse he drove over to the stable. As he climbed out of the carriage, he didn't see Hank come up behind him, startling him.

"Doc, can I help you?" Hank asked him.

"What?...Oh, Hank…yeah, Hank, I need you to do me a favor."

"Well sure, Doc. What do you need?

"Saddle up Marshall's Dillon's horse for me will you?"

Hank was stunned. "The Marshall's horse, Doc?" He asked. "Why?"

"That's none of your business?" Doc snapped at him. He didn't exactly feel like giving excuses right then. Besides he really couldn't say why, only that he felt that was the right decision. He had a feeling a horse was going to be more useful to him than his buggy.

Hank scratched his head, but did as Doc asked. As soon as the horse was ready, Doc hooked his bag on the saddle horn with a string and placed the rifle in the saddle boot.

Stiffly, Doc mounted the horse and rode out towards the pond. Hank stood there for several minutes watching as Doc disappeared down the road, finally turning and going back inside the stable.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Her Risk 3

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMMKMKM K**

Festus was an excellent tracker, and more than once he had been able to find a trail no one else ever would've. When he arrived at the pond, he took note of the prints he saw, and surmised about fivr horses. By the deep imprints of one of them he could tell that horse either carried two people or one heavy load. He figured it was probably the first option.

Following the tracks from the pond was easy. But the further he went, the tougher it got. Looking around, the last rays of the sun were streaking across the sky, and he knew he didn't have too much time before dark set in. He turned Ruth around and started back tracking.

He was almost back to the pond, when he came upon a surprise. Doc came riding up on Matt's horse. "Doc!" he exclaimed. "You ol' scudder. What in tarnation are ya doin' out here on Matthew's horse?"

Doc looked a little abashedly at him. "I had to Festus. I told Sam to wait till morning before he and anyone else came out here. I doubt they'd be much good to you till then."

Festus nodded. "You're prolly right about that, Doc. But what about you?"

"What about me?" Doc snapped at him. "You don't expect me to just sit on my thumbs while…..well….I just couldn't."

"That don't explain why you're on Matthew's horse." Festus pointed out.

"Well I wasn't sure where you'd be, and that buggy won't go everywhere a horse will. Besides if…WHEN we find them…..if they need a doctor….." He couldn't finish the thought.

Festus didn't need him to. "Oh" he said. "Well come on then." Festus led the way, while Doc trailed after hoping against hope, that the horrible feeling he had about all of this, was wrong.

Festus picked up the trail again and continued on with Doc in tow. It was slow going for a while, as it was growing darker and the terrain was rough, but Festus kept going.

Doc lost track of the time they'd been going, but his bones were beginning to talk to him. He was unaccustomed to horseback riding, and with the tension of knowing where Matt and Kitty were, Doc was just about driven to distraction. But he kept quiet. He trusted Festus, and he knew that the hill man was their only real chance.

It was just past dawn, when Festus finally pulled up on Ruth's reins. "Whoa, Ruth" he said quietly to his mule.

"What's wrong, Festus?" Doc asked as he reined in beside him. "Miss something?"

"Naw, Doc, it ain't that. It's just I think I know where they be."

"You do? Then let's go." As tired as he was, Doc was suddenly filled with energy at the thought of finding them

"Now wait a minute, Doc." Festus cautioned. "I said I think I know. If'n I'm wrong, I could lose the trail fer sure."

Doc could tell the decision was weighing heavily on him. "Well….where do you think they are, Festus?"

"Well…the onliest place they could be out this way, is the old Woods farm, less'n they went up into them hills."

Doc remembered the old abandoned farm just about 3 or 4 miles west of where they were. Sitting quietly he gave Festus time to think of what to do.

Festus looked up towards the hills and then west. "Let's go," Festus said finally, "I know a shortcut."

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Festus took off at a frantic pace, Doc coming in behind. Doc wasn't much a horseback rider, but somehow he managed to hang on. Two people who were very dear to him could be in danger.

Festus pulled up just before they came in view of the farm, and waited till Doc pulled up along side of him. "Doc, I want you to stay here. I'm goin in alone. I kin foller that there tree line, clean up close to that barn without never being seen. If it's clear or….." he stopped not wanting to continue that train of thought. "Well, I'll holler. Come on, Ruth."

As he started riding off Doc called out to him. "Festus. Be careful."

The deputy merely nodded as he rode off towards the farm.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

The sun was up, so was Sam and a large portion of the male population of Dodge. They didn't talk much but then they didn't have to. Two very important people were missing, and could be in danger. If there was any way what so ever to find and help them, they would do it. As he saddled his horse, Sam thought about his boss. She was more than that to him, and he would do anything he could for her. As for the Marshal, he was in some ways a hero to Sam. A man Sam greatly respected.

Sam looked around as all of the men were finally mounted and ready to ride. "Let's go," he said.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

As he had said, Festus was able to follow the tree line very close to the barn without being seen. Once he dismounted, he stood very still listening. He heard something, but he couldn't tell exactly what. He had to get closer. Scanning the yard he saw no one, and decided to take a chance.

Slipping off his spurs, he hung them on his saddle and ran as fast as he could. He crossed the yard to the side of the barn, where he paused once again to listen. Crying! Someone was crying! Then the thought struck him. 'Miss Kitty!'

Pulling his gun, he ran headlong into the open doorway of the barn, prepared to shoot anyone he had to in order to protect her.

The sight that greeted him though was almost too much to bear. "Holt it, right there," he commanded.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Her Risk 4

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt reached over to wet the rag again, and saw the bucket was empty. "Doc, I'm going to get some more water." Doc nodded, as Matt stood up and grabbed the bucket. Kitty restlessly moved on the bed, moaning slightly. Matt looked down at her for a moment, then walked out of the room to get the water.

As Matt left, Doc sat down in the chair that he had vacated and once again checked her vitals and temperature. He was not encouraged.

Matt walked out towards the well, thinking about what those men had done to Kitty, as well as himself. "I will find them somehow', he told himself, 'and when I do I swear…' He pushed the thought away for the moment. He needed to concentrate on Kitty. Right then nothing else mattered.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

After discovering Matt's identity, Nate ordered his men to take the couple. With four men against him Matt knew he didn't stand much of a chance but he fought anyway. A blow to the back of his head with a rifle butt ended his fight.

Kitty tried to run but they caught her quickly. Tying their hands, the men put the two of them up on the horse they had freed from the buggy, and roped them together. Matt came to as they were securing them to the horse. For the time being the fight had left him, and he could only sit as he and Kitty were tied together.

Riding swiftly away, the group left the pond, heading west to an old farm they had stumbled on earlier in the day.

The trip was hard on the couple, tied as they were, but they held on. They arrived at the farm late that night. Riding on in they went straight to the barn. Once the captives were pulled from their horse, they were roughly pushed into the barn. Each in turn was tied to a post, inside the barn, facing each other.

Matt continued to struggle, even though he knew it was futile. It was not in his nature to do nothing. However several blows from Nate to his midsection, stopped his struggles long enough to finish the job of tying him up.

Matt looked at Kitty across from him and could see stark terror in her eyes. "It's gonna be alright, Kitty." He told her. "Don't worry. It'll be okay." She nodded, but he could tell she wasn't convinced.

Nate watched both of his captives owlishly, amused at their distress.

His smugness angered Matt. "Who are you men? What's this all about?" he demanded.

"I want revenge," Nate answered simply.

"Revenge for what?" Kitty asked angrily. Scared as she was, the man irritated her.

Nate glanced over at her. "Still can't control that mouth of yours, can ya red?" He took a step towards her but Matt stopped him.

"Look Mister, whatever it is you want revenge for you want on it me. Take it out on me."

"Oh I will." Nate laughed humorlessly. "Believe me; you will pay for what you did to my boy."

"Your boy?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah my boy. Seth Drucker. You shot him down without so much as a by your leave."

Matt remembered the name, and the skinny kid that owned it. He had gotten drunk in the Long Branch one night, and threatened Kitty, when she wouldn't go upstairs with him.

Matt had tried to talk to the boy, to disarm him without bloodshed but it wasn't to be. The spoiled kid had had too much whiskey, and wasn't going to listen to anything Matt had to say. The kid drew his gun. He was a touch faster but Matt was the better shot.

"You're boy was drunk and abusive," Matt told him. "I tried to keep from killing him, but I had no choice."

Matt's words angered the man. "You had a choice." Nate yelled at him. "You could've just let him be. He wouldn't have done much."

"You weren't there." Kitty spoke up. "You don't know what he did." She too remembered the boy, with the same cold gray eyes as his father. He had at first asked her to accompany him upstairs, but when she refused, he had grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully behind her back, pushing her towards the stairs. If Matt hadn't of showed up, she hated to think of what the kid would've done to her.

Nate turned his full attention to her. She was right, he hadn't been there but he knew someone who had been. Someone who told him of a red headed saloon woman, who had teased Seth, but hadn't been willing to see it thru. "I see you were there." He said coldly.

Kitty didn't respond, sensing she had already said too much.

Nate turned back to Matt. "I was gonna kill you Dillon," he said "but seeing how you are with Red here, I think I got a better idea."

Kitty's sharp intake of air, gave away her emotions. Nate chuckled when he heard it. "Hurting her would gut you worse and for a lot longer than I could."

"No" Matt shouted as he fought against the ropes holding him. "Leave her alone. I'm the one that killed your boy. Not her. It was me. Hurt me."

"Matt, no!" Kitty screamed "No."

"Well looky here," Nate said evilly. "Ain't that touchin'. Each willing to die for the other. Well maybe I can oblige you both."

He walked over closer to Kitty. "First things first, though." Nate grabbed the front of Kitty's dress and tore it down the front revealing the bodice underneath. Kitty twisted and struggled, but tied as she was, she only managed to chaff her wrists on the ropes binding her.

Matt was livid, but the more he fought, the tighter the ropes holding him felt. He was helpless to save her and the thought burned worse than any fire. "Don't do this, Drucker." Matt warned. "Don't touch her."

Nate laughed. "Don't like that do you, Marshal?" Seeing the anger in Matt's eyes and the terror in Kitty's, made him laugh even harder. "Well that ain't nothing compared to what I'm gonna do." Then looking at his companions, "or what they're gonna do.

"You coward." Matt screamed. "You won't fight a man, but you'd hurt a woman."

Nate stepped over to Matt and struck him again and again in the face and stomach. Kitty screamed & started to cry. Begging him to stop, she promised him she'd do anything he wanted, if he'd let Matt go, but he ignored her. He already knew she'd do what he wanted. She would have no choice.

Matt's whole body was rocked by the blows, and he was getting close to losing consciousness.

Nate reached out, grabbed Matt by the hair and pulled his head up. "You still with us, Marshal?" Matt glared at him, but didn't answer. Seeing that Matt was conscious, he grinned. "Good" he said "Now don't go out on me, you hear? I don't want you to miss what me and boys are gonna do to your woman."

"I will kill you." Matt told him thru gritted teeth. "You hurt her, and somehow I will kill you."

Nate laughed again. "Boy's," he spoke to his men "get her clothes off."

With a whoop the three men started for Kitty, as Nate reached for the buttons on his pants.

"Watch close Marshal," he grinned, "watch real close."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Her Risk 5

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**Author's note….I don't remember whether Burke was around during the first couple of years after Festus got there or not, but he was too perfect a character for this chapter to leave him out. As this is purely a work of fiction I claim privilege.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc concluded his examination of Kitty, a touch more optimistic. Against all odds, she seemed to be getting better. Her breathing was better, her pulse slower and steadier. Though her temp was still elevated, it wasn't as high as it had been. Taking off the bandage, he once again cleaned and dressed her wound, noticing the angry redness of infection had retreated, and the swelling had come down some.

Matt had stepped outside to attend to personal needs and had come back in just as Doc finished. He was afraid to ask but the look on Doc's face… "Doc?"

Doc didn't want to give him any false hope. "I don't know for sure, Matt, but I think she's getting better."

For the first time, since the whole thing had started, Matt took a deep breath.

"Now if Festus will only get here with those supplies….." Doc started but didn't finish. Matt wasn't listening. He had sat back down in the chair beside Kitty, and took her hand in his. Focusing only on her face, he silently prayed that Doc was right.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Festus was hurrying as fast as he could. Though he couldn't read, Doc had described everything needed in great enough detail, he had no trouble locating the items Doc had requested. As he placed the last item into the bag Burke came in behind him.

"Saw the light and thought I'd better check things out up here. You find Marshal Dillon and Miss Kitty?" he asked.

"Yeah, Burke, we did" Festus answered him as he closed the bag.

"Where at? Where are they now? You know, me and Sam and the other fellows rode out to the pond, but we couldn't find any sign of you all. Where'd you go?"

"Burke, I ain't got time" Festus told him, as glanced around the office to make sure he hadn't forgotten any thing. He was trying to ignore Burke, but the man followed him out of the office continuing to pelt him with questions.

"You're sure taking an awful lot of stuff, Festus. Somebody hurt? Doc send you back here?"

Festus had finally lost all patience with the man. "Burke, ain't nothing I'm doin' any of yore business right now, so git!"

Burke was nosy but he knew when to leave well enough alone. He saw the look in the hill man's eyes, and heard the tone of voice. Retreating to the boardwalk he watched as Festus mounted Ruth and turned west, heading back out of town.

Festus' arm hurt and he was tired and hungry, but he paid that no heed. His thoughts were on the people back at the farm. He spurred Ruth on, knowing he had to get back there. As he rode, his mind returned to the farm and the events that had unfolded there.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

When Festus had jumped into the doorway, the sight that greeted him had been horrible. Matthew and Miss Kitty tied to opposite posts. Matthew's face was bloody and bruised, but his head was up and he was valiantly trying to free himself, in order to help Miss Kitty. Miss Kitty had apparently been hit as well as he saw a dark bruise on her chin. Her dress was in tatters, and 3 men surrounded her. Another was in front of her busily trying to shuck his trousers.

"Holt it, right there," he commanded. "The first one to so much as twitch, will get a little daylight showin' thru em." The men froze and appeared to comply, but Festus saw the look in their eyes. "Don't get no idees," he told them, as he cocked his pistol.

Nate who had his pants half off just stood there. His gun was on the floor behind him, and he wasn't brave enough to go for it. The only time he was truly brave, was when the gun was in his hand.

One of the other men, a tall wiry fellow, went for his gun anyway. Festus shot him, before his gun could clear the holster. The other two men were weighing their chances of escape, when a voice sounded from behind them.

"Like the man said, don't get an ideas." For the second time, Doc had managed to totally surprise him. Somehow the elderly physician had managed to make it to the barn, and sneak around to the back, coming in with Matt's rifle in his hands.

"Now drop your guns, and kick em over here" Festus ordered. Knowing they were covered the men did as they were told. That done, Festus ordered them to untie Matt and Kitty, while he and Doc kept their guns trained on the three men.

Once released from his restraints, Matt pushed himself away from the post, trying to get over to Kitty.

Nate saw a chance. Despite his size and state of undress, he quickly dropped to the floor and rolled backwards, towards his gun. Once he had it, he fired on Festus, hitting him in the arm. Festus staggered back for a moment, giving Nate another chance. Whirling around he aimed and fired at Matt.

Kitty had been released by this time, and saw Nate's intent. Throwing herself in front of Matt, she took the bullet meant for him. Matt had reached her, just as Nate had fired, and managed her to catch her as she fell.

Doc fired a second later, killing Nate instantly. The two remaining men saw their chance at escape. Taking advantage of the confusion, they rushed towards the door. Festus was just getting back up, as they rushed him, pushing him aside. Doc had already laid the rifle down and was heading for Kitty. By the time Festus had regained his feet, the men were gone.

Matt held Kitty tightly, as he lowered her onto the floor, so that Doc could look at her. She was still conscious, though barely. "Kitty," he said. "Honey, why?"

Kitty looked up lovingly at him. "You're safe," she managed before the darkness claimed her.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Her Risk Conclusion

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Once again, Doc checked over his patient, and found definite signs of improvement. He had just put his last bandage on, when Festus came thru the door of the shack, carrying the supplies Doc had requested.

Normally, Doc would've snapped at him for taking so long, but he didn't have the heart. He saw the same fear and worry on his face, that both Doc and Matt wore on theirs.

"How is she, Doc?" Festus asked him.

Doc opened his mouth to respond, but Kitty beat him to it. "I'll be alright" she whispered hoarsely. All three men were startled, as they stared at the woman in the bed. Matt had sat back down beside her, and his heart was about to burst to see her awake and smiling sweetly up at him. "Kitty," was all he could say.

"Hello Cowboy," she said before closing her eyes again. She found it too difficult to keep her eyes open, and saying anything more than she had already, was beyond her for the moment.

The pain was bad. She had been shot once before in the back, but that was nothing compared to this. She hadn't really thought about getting shot, when she threw herself in front of Matt. Her only thought, had been to protect the man she loved.

She heard Matt calling her name, but couldn't muster any more strength to respond. She was swimming somewhere between the light and the dark, trying to not to drown. Her mind went back to the events in the barn.

She had been afraid yes, but even more so, she had been angry. She kept seeing Matt across from her, trying to fight, and the things those men had done to him, had been more than she could stand.

She knew Matt would do anything to save her, anything in his power, but in this he had no power. More than the pain of their assault on her, had been the pain of seeing the expression on Matt's face. Of knowing, how helpless he must've felt. She knew he didn't like not being able to do anything.

When the bullet had ripped into her flesh, the pain had been intense. But it had been muted somewhat, by the knowledge that it had not hit Matt. For once, he would be safe. She had taken a risk, when she took that bullet, but she felt it was a risk well taken.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc once again examined his patient, as he cleaned and redressed her wound. Looking up at Matt, he smiled for the first time, since that morning in the barn. "She's going to be alright, Matt. Hopefully, we should be able to take her back to Dodge in a couple of days.

Matt was so relieved, he wanted to cry. She would live!

Then Matt thought of the two men, who had gotten away. His thoughts clouded, and his eyes darkened, at his desire to find them and make them pay for their part in all of this.

Doc saw his sudden change in expression, and guessed what he was thinking.

Pacing around the room a little, Doc was clearly agitated. "She loves you, ya know." Doc stated angrily.

Matt nodded, not taking his eyes off of the small still form, lying on the cot in front of him.

"She risked her life for you, and if you go after those men, the way I think you're going to, then her risk will be for nothing, and you know it.

Matt didn't answer. If Doc's words registered with him at all it didn't show. He just continued to stare at the woman in the bed before him. His woman. The woman he had failed to protect.

Kitty stirred, opening her eyes she looked up at Matt, seeing the look in his eyes. Somehow, she knew what he was thinking, without a word being spoken. "You didn't fail me, Matt." She said in a frail, weak voice.

Matt supposed he should've been surprised, that she had read his mind, but she had done that very thing many times before. She knew him too well.

"I made the choice in this, not you." She continued. "It was my risk, and it was worth it to keep you safe."

Matt didn't respond. He didn't know how. How could he explain feelings to her, he didn't understand himself.

"Matt, please." She spoke again. " Doc's right. If you go after those men, then you will have failed me. Please…please stay here with me."

The effort it had taken her to say so much, showed on her face, and Matt knew he couldn't leave her. As badly as he wanted to go after those animals, and make them pay, he couldn't. She needed him. She needed him more than he needed revenge, and for once, her needs were going to come first. They had to, she deserved no less.

Kneeling down beside her, he gently kissed her lips. Taking her small hand in his, he looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Kitty." He told her. "I will be here as long as you need me."

Kitty smiled and sank back down into the peace of sleep. Matt would stay with her. That was all she needed.

Matt sat and watched her. She had risked her life for him, and he was determined that this time her risk would be worth it.

The End


End file.
